The present invention relates to multicolor printing, preferably under utilization of a matrix printer, and further under utilization of a multicolor ink ribbon which is adjustable to assume several different positions relative to the print head.
Generally speaking, a printer of the type to which the invention pertains is usually constructed with a print head which is movable transversely to the print medium such as sheet stock being printed on, which sheet stock is transported in between print passes by advancing the printing by one line of character printing whereby each such advancement occurs after one or two transverse passes by the print head. The print head itself has one or several columns of print needles, wires or styli for purposes of generating individual characters through selective activation and forward propulsion of individual styli. For purposes of providing multicolor printing particular ink ribbon mounting and displacing structure has been suggested by me and another, see for example U.S. Pat. No. 4,395,148 (Ser. No. 253,874, filed Apr. 13, 1981--allowed). In addition, IBM TDB Volume 24, December, 1981, pages 3276 through 3278 discloses an alternative solution for placing a multicolor ribbon into several different positions.
Aside from the problem of placing the appropriate ribbon track in front of the column of print styling, the multicolor print control itself poses problems. Generally speaking, printers are constructed which permit control and utilization of just two colors. Printing in more than two colors requires a different construction in the printer. Moreover, conversion of an existing printer and its controls, construction and mechanism to a multicolor configuration is often quite difficult, or not feasible.